


Сказки нужно читать между строк

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kanshichiro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл на заявку<br/>Шинпачи, Кагура, Каншичиро. Перебивая друг друга, рассказывать сказку. H!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки нужно читать между строк

— Принц с Золушкой поженились и жили долго и счастливо…  
— А потом туфельки-то и растоптались, и Золушка больше не могла их носить. А принц ее только по туфлям и узнавал, он был фетишист…  
— Кагура-чан! Этого нет в сказке!   
— Не перебивай, Шинпачи. Все зацензурили, чтобы народ не знал правды. А на самом деле принц перестал узнавать Золушку и зажил с ее старшей сестрой, которой эти туфли стали по ноге…  
— …Кагура-чан, давай расскажем другую сказку. Про Спящую красавицу, например…  
— Спящая красавица тоже после свадьбы осталась не у дел. Она ведь без поцелуев сразу засыпала, а принц пользовался этим и торчал в Ёшиваре ночи напролет, пока жена дрыхла…  
— Кагура-чан, это слишком взрослые сказки. Детям лучше рассказывать отцензуренный вариант. И вообще, разве в этой сказке была Ёшивара? Это ведь даже не японская сказка!  
— Шинпачи, Шинпачи… Вот рассказывают детям отцензуренные варианты, рассказывают — и вырастают потом зашоренные взрослые, и совершают кучу ошибок, которых можно было бы избежать. А для Ёшивары везде место найдется. Так что поехали дальше. Когда принцу надоела Спящая красавица, он отправился к Белоснежке…  
— Стоп, это что, был один и тот же принц?  
— Конечно. Мужики — они такие. А борода у принца, между прочим, была синяя. Он специально брился каждый день, чтобы этого никто не заметил.  
— Кагура-чан, давай лучше какую-нибудь другую сказку.   
— Подожди! Я еще не закончила с Белоснежкой. Белоснежка оказалась не чета всяким курицам в хрустальных туфельках и дрыхнущим красавицам — она ведь знала черную магию…  
— Не может быть! Ее мачеха была ведьмой, но Белоснежка ведь положительный герой!  
— Ха! Шинпачи, Шинпачи, какой же ты наивный. Разве ты не знаешь, что в каждой женщине скрывается ведьма? Да и без магии Белоснежка была бы огого, думаешь, иначе она смогла бы руководить ОПГ?  
— …ОПГ?  
— Ты и этого не знаешь? Чем ты вообще читал сказки… Надо же хоть немного смотреть между строк! «Семь гномов» — одно лишь название этой банды леденило души обычных людей…  
— …Кагура-чан, может, просто включим детский канал?  
— Шинпачи, я боюсь представить тебя родителем. Из-за таких, как ты, подрастает поколение, воспитанное зомбоящиком, неуклонно пополняются ряды хикикомори…  
— Лучше уж зомбоящик, чем такие сказки…  
— Что ты там пропищал, очкарик?!  
Каншичиро совершенно не слушал, что там ему рассказывали Очки и Зонтик — его гораздо больше интересовали волосы лежавшего на диване Сладкой Ваты, от которого пахло странно и совсем не похоже на сладкую вату. Но когда Зонтик издала воинственный клич и начала гоняться за Очками по комнате, Каншичиро засмеялся и захлопал в ладоши: наблюдать за ними было намного интереснее, чем слушать. В конце концов, что они могут сказать, если даже разговаривать толком не умеют — как и все большие люди, которые ходят без ходунков.


End file.
